Double Dating
by ALBrooks14
Summary: Cat's idea of a double date is very different from Tori's, and it leads to fun night. One-shot, but may add more at a later date. Female threesome. Rated M for a reason. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of these characters. This story is rated M for a reason.**

Cat and Tori arrived at the resturant and sat down. Cat had told Tori that tonight they would be double dating with Jade. While Tori wasn't thrilled with the idea of spending an entire evening with Jade, Beck always had cool ideas of things to do.

The two didn't have to wait long for Jade to show up. But she was alone and Tori was wondering what happened to Beck. Jade and Cat hugged, and Jade gave Tori an evil little smirk, that put fear into Tori's heart.

"Where's Beck?" Tori asked, looking towards the door.

Cat looked at Tori, with her usual confused look when Tori asked her something and said, "I thought i told you we were double dating with Jade? I didn't say Beck would be here..."

"But Cat! I don't..." Tori said, in a quiet voice, trying to not attract attention, but Jade interupted her.

"Look Vega, Beck knows how things work. If he and I need time apart, he knows I go with Cat. Just because you two are "dating" doesn't mean that's going to change." Jade said, sitting down next to the shocked Vega girl.

"Cat, I can't believe you kept doing this, even after we started dating. I can't..."

Tori stopped suddenly, as Jade had slid her hand up Tori's thigh, under the table and found her way to Tori's lower lips. "Why didn't I wear panties?" Tori thought.

Tori's face began to flush, Cat giggled, and Jade kept stroking her finger slowly over Tori's slowly moistening lips and said, "Oh was somebody expecting a special night? Get ready to have your world rocked, Vega."

Jade slid her finger into Tori's core, and Tori had to fight back a moan, as Cat watched hungrily. Jade knew how quickly Tori orgasmed from talking to Cat, but she stopped Tori short as the waitress came to their table.

Tori again had to repress a noise, this one of disappointment as their waitress took their orders. The waitress looked at Tori, seeing her flushed face, asked, "Ma'am you don't look well. Can i get you some more water?"

All Tori could do was nod, and as Cat had ordered for her that was all that was required. As the waitress walked away, Tori stole a glance at Jade, and watched as the dark haired girl slid her Tori-moistened finger into her mouth. The younger Vega could feel her lower regions throbbing with pleasure, and she could hardly hold in the loud moan that wanted to escape her as from the other side of her Cat slowly rubbed her thumb on Tori's clit.

Cat also stopped short on the arrival of the waitress, with their food and more water for all three of the young actresses. Jade and Cat stopped toying with Tori and ate, but Tori could barely eat, due to their previous playing. Tori was still easily arroused, seeing as how her first physical relationship was with Cat, not even two months before.

The three ate, paid out and went back to Tori's house. Jade had been right about Tori expecting a special night. Trina was out with Andre and Robbie at Karioke-Dokie and her parents had gone to San Diego for the weekend.

No sooner had the trio walked inside did Tori feel Jade's hands slide up her skirt again. This time Jade slowly traced the outside of Tori's lower lips, and kissed gently on Tori's neck, suprising the brunette. Jade then set Tori down on the couch, and spread her legs apart, looking up into Tori's brown eyes.

"Cat tells me that you hadn't had sex before the two of you got together. So I bet that makes you sensitive. Don't worry Tori, I'm going to help fix that." Jade said, right before she ran her tongue over Tori's clit. The moan that had been built up at the resturant finally escaped Tori. Cat was suprised by how loud it was, and even Jade stopped her tongue assault and raised an eyebrow at Tori.

Tori, after swallowing hard a few times to steady herself looked down at Jade and said, "Cat's never done this to me, we were waiting for a special..." Tori for the third time that night was cut short by Jade slipping her tongue deep inside Tori's womanhood. Tori couldn't control the loud moan that followed.

As Jade continued to roll her tongue around inside Tori, Cat stripped herself nude and walked over to Tori, pulled her shirt off, and began kissing her way down to Tori's chest. Cat slowly rolled her tongue around the bud of Tori's nipple, and gently bit down on it. As the redhead did that, Tori felt her body shaking, and an orgasm rushed out of her, into Jade's waiting mouth.

Tori moaned loudly as her orgasm rushed out of her, and thinking that was the end, she laid back on the couch, but Jade pushed her tongue immediately back into the panting brunette, as Cat positioned herself with her wet womanhood near Tori's mouth and her face towards Jade.

Tori slowly worked her tongue into Cat, as Jade continued her assault on Tori's lower lips. Cat began to flick her tongue over Tori's clit, as Jade slowly rubbed and pinched Cat's nipples. Cat began to pant at the attention she was receiving and her pants fell directly on Tori's clit, rushing her towards another orgasm. Jade pulled her tongue out, allowing Cat to slide her's all the way in, and as Jade allowed her tongue to join Cat's inside Tori, a second orgasm rushed from the half-Latina, into both the other girl's mouths.

Finally having the taste of Tori in her mouth was too much for Cat. Tori had been working her tounge in and out of the redhead the whole time, and upon her second orgasm, she moaned loudly inside Cat. The shorter girl also orgasmed, causing a loud moan and heavy panting for her.

Jade stood up and watched as Cat and Tori continued to lick on each other. She then worked her pants down, took off her wet underwear and her shirt, and pulled Tori towards her, in a deep kiss. Tori could taste herself on Jade, and it made her want to repay the favor.

Tori quickly moved down between Jade's legs and wasted no time in running her tongue quickly over the goth girl's clit. Jade wasn't ready for such a quick attack on her lower lips and had to grab the back of Tori's head to slow her down. Cat, just coming down from her orgasm, came over and began to give Jade's pale tits attention. She worked her tongue over every inch of the round mounds, stopping on each nipple and sucking hard into her mouth. Tori, glancing up at Cat working up top, followed her red haired girlfriend's lead, sucking Jade's clit into her mouth, causing Jade to take a sharp breath before letting out a moan.

Tori then slid her tongue into Jade's wet lips as Cat, seeing an opening, began to quickly rub Jade's clit. The brunette and the red head quickly licked on all of Jade's senstive areas, causing the most intense orgasm Jade had ever felt. The orgasm rushed out, into Tori's mouth and Cat went down to lick as Tori came up and kissed Jade, allowing Jade to taste herself.

All three girls were spent and sat side by side, with Tori in the middle. Tori looked at Cat, smiled and said, "We should double date more often." Both Cat and Jade agreed.

**A/N: So this was my first one shot, my first Victorious fic, and my first strictly smut story. Leave a reply so I can know what you liked and didn't like so future stories can be better!**


End file.
